Mewtwo of the Sagas
by SuperMastour
Summary: Sequel to the Epic of Mewtwo! Mewtwo returns back into his own time to find the humans he had longed for, only for his travel to disrupt the order of things and bring upon a new Human Extinction plan, which he must prevent once more! Props to the cover image maker.
1. Chapter 1

_Mewtwo of the Sagas_

_Intro_

The great vanquisher of the Pokemon god Arceus, Mewtwo, having been transported through time with the aid of Dialga and Celebi, wandered through the thick and vast Illex Forest, trying to find any sign of the humans he had lost so long ago.  
>0000000<br>"Hmph..." Mewtwo grunted as he pushed back some branches. "There has been no sign of humans. NO! Not one tiny little clue! Those little... they better not have cheated m-"  
>" 'Hoo' are you talking to?" Asked a Hoothoot perched on a nearby shrub. "You're new around here, aren't you?" It continued when it got no reply.<br>"Yes, I am." Mewtwo answered. "Have you seen any humans?"  
>"Humans? Of course! There's humans in abundance! 'Hoo'-manity is everywhere nowadays. You minus well ask 'hoo' you were looking for."<br>"No one in particular." Mewtwo grumbled, quite annoyed with his puns. "Just humans in general."  
>"Wow, you sure are weird." The Hoothoot complained. "But if you must insist, 'hoo'-manity is just north of here! There's a large city they call Goldenrod that's teeming with 'em!" He said, flying down from the shrub. "Excellent!" Mewtwo exclaimed. "I will now face the humans!" He yelled as he flew off.<br>"Ok..." The Hoothoot grumbled. "But 'hoo' cares right?" He chuckled as he also flew away.

00000000

"There!" Mewtwo said excitedly as he spotted the glowing lights of Goldenrod from the air. "The humans must be there!" He cheered as he sped up. "Watch where you're going!" An angry Spearow squawked as he whizzed by. "You dingus!" A Pidgeot added.

0000000  
>"Finally!" Mewtwo said as he reached the city and started to descend into its streets, catching the attention of various citizens who stood in awe. "What in tarnation?!" A hot dog vendor yelled as Mewtwo landed in the midst of them. "What kind of Pokemon is that?!" A woman screamed. "I don't know! Everyone be careful!" A blue-haired policewoman responded. "Greetings humans!" Mewtwo said, waving his three-fingered hand. "It talks!" A child yelled and suddenly all the citizens went into disarray, each running for their lives. "Wait!" Mewtwo called in dejection. He sighed. "How is this possible?!" A voice questioned from his left. It was a Rocket grunt that had just come out of an alleyway. "That's the Pokemon the Boss was making! How is it out here?!" His companions yelled." I don't know!" "Greeting humans!" Mewtwo told them. "It's so nice to meet you!" "Please don't hurt us!" One of the grunts pleaded. "Huh?" "Yeah, let us be!" The other one added. "What are you talking about? I will not hurt you!" Mewtwo told them, confused. "Oh," one of the grunts said. "You won't?" "No! Who put that ludicrous thought in your head?" "The B-" "Shut it!" One of the grunts said, smacking the other. "It is so nice to meet my makers. Please, what are your names?" Mewtwo asked. "Our names?" One of the grunts said with a smile. "Just call us..." "Jesse!" The other grunt said. "James!" The first added. "We're blasting off at the speed of light." "You look tough so let's NOT fight." "Meowth! That's right!" A Meowth appeared between them. "Umm..." Mewtwo mumbled. "Nice to meet you Jesse and James and you... Meowth." Jesse and James look at each other. "Follow us if you want somewhere to stay." Jesse called as she started walking away with the other two. "Ok..." Mewtwo said hesitantly, as he followed them through the twisting alleys of Goldenrod City.<p>

**Hope you liked this intro! I am working with another author, Legolas Dragon Ranger, on this story, so give props to him/her! I hope you all will stay tuned to the next part!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mewtwo of the Sagas**

**Chapter 2**

**0(Spear Pillar, Sinnoh)0**

Rayquaza, general of the Pokemon armies of Arceus, had been summoned by none other than the 'god' Pokemon himself.  
>"Arceus sir, another human village has been successfully destroyed." he announced, expecting Arceus to be pleased. His real reaction surprised Rayquaza.<br>"Call in and disband all the armies." Arceus said with regret.  
>"Huh? Why are you calling off the war?!" Rayquaza was stunned.<br>"An old, and future, promise." Arceus sighed.

**0(Back to Mewtwo)0**

0000000000  
>Meowth looked up at Jesse and James.<br>"Where are we taking it again?" He said quietly, referring to Mewtwo.  
>"If we return it to the Boss, he'll be so happy with us!" Jesse replied.<br>"And we might get rewarded as a bonus!" James completed the rhyme.  
>Meowth grinned. "Then I'll be the Boss's favorite again instead if that stupid Persian." The three of them laughed.<p>

0000000000000  
>Mewtwo was unaware of the plot being discussed right in front of him as he followed Meowth and the two Rocket grunts, deep in thought. "Why would the humans in Goldenrod run away from me? What are they afraid of?" He asked. Meowth dropped back to walk by him. "Take it from a fellow Pokemon. Humans are weird. They're scared of anything stronger than they are, so you gave them a real fright." Mewtwo mulled this over as they continued on their way to Team Rocket's hidden base.<p>

00000000000000  
>Rayquaza wandered through the Hall of Origin, thinking deeply. "Why would Arceus call off the war like that? He started it and was its strongest supporter just yesterday!" Rayquaza was beginning to doubt the 'god' Pokemon. He decided to take matters into his own claws.<p>

000000000000000000  
>"Here we are!" Jesse announced cheerfully as they entered a small souvenir shop in Mahogany Town.<br>"Huh?" Mewtwo looked around. "This is Team Rocket's base?"  
>James went to a large cabinet and slid it to the side, revealing a set of stairs. "No, this is!" He said. As the four of them descended the stairs, a group of Rocket grunts guarding the lair stopped them. "What do you need?" One of them asked.<br>"We need to see the Boss!" James replied.  
>"So if you don't move aside, it's your loss!" Jesse added.<br>"Alright, but stop that dang rhyming!" The grunts let them pass. As they moved through the lair, Mewtwo noted the hidden cameras concealed in the eyes of Persian statues lining the corridor as well as the groups of grunts that patrolled the base. Finally, they stopped by a door and, after arguing with the guard for what seemed a long time, Jesse and James led Mewtwo inside with Meowth bringing up the rear.

A man stood behind a desk with a Persian sitting next to him. Mewtwo watched silently as the man turned around and chuckled sinisterly. "Welcome Mewtwo." he said "I am Giovanni."

Mewtwo gasped in horror as he remembered that name, "It's you..." he grumbled and got into a fighting stance.

**LDR did this chap, so give him a hand... Oh? And a message from him, let's see!**

_LDR- Hey all! I did my best with the base of the chapter. Hope you like it!  
><em>

**That's it for now, Sorry these are coming out so short, they will get longer (insert sexual joke here)! As always, SM (and LDR) are out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mewtwo of the Sagas**

**CHAPTER 3**

**0(Spear Pillar)0**

Rayquaza had decided to build his own army. He would then resume Arceus's work and wipe out the humans. "But how do I make an army in secret if I have to get Pokemon to join?" he wondered. "Somehow, word would get around to the wrong Pokemon." Then, Rayquaza remembered that a Pokemon able to clone itself owed him a favor. "Deoxys can clone herself enough times to make an army, but she is loyal to no one, given Arceus doubts her Pokenality... That is great." Rayquaza set out to find her.

00000000000000000000

Two shadowy figures crept through the halls of Team Rocket's base. The larger one held up a hand as it saw a group of grunts on patrol. "Gliscor, use X-Scissor." A male voice commanded. The killer bat swooped and struck the patrol with a few well-aimed slices to knock out the group of goons. "Good job. The creatures in this strange place certainly have their uses." The shadowy figure mumbled as Gliscor flew back and perched on his arm.

0000000000000000000000

In a nearby hallway, another shadowy figure silently hurried toward the place where the patrol had been taken out. "Where are you?" A feminine voice muttered to herself, but suddenly, the other figure appeared, revealing it to be a man in a red and white jacket with a hoodie, "Who are you?!" the man said and made a blade appear from his wrist, "I-I-I'm Rain..." the figure, which was a female stammered and her Tyranitar came up to protect her. "Rain... Hm..." the man grumbled, "I need your help... I have no idea were I am... One second I was in Florence looking for a very powerful artifact, now I am stuck here- For two months!" he said, "Only my skills saved me from this really confusing world." "I wish I could help you sir.. But I-I am merely here on a newspaper mission!" Rain responded and held up her pen and notepad, "I have been spying on this base for weeks!" "A spy.. Huh.." the man mumbled, "Can you help me get out of here? I can sense the artifact I am looking for, but it is not around here..." "Sure!" the girl said, "Just follow me!"

0000000000000000000000

"There is no need to be alarmed." Giovanni said smoothly as he saw that Mewtwo was about to send a Shadow Ball at him. He felt a small flicker of fear, but quickly squashed it.  
>"You attacked me because I wouldn't do the same to a Steelix who had done nothing to me." Mewtwo growled and sent the Shadow Ball at the man's chest. But his Persian leaped to intercept it. Suddenly the door burst open and a two humans, a Gliscor and a Tyranitar rushed into the room, shoving aside Jessie and James and completely ignoring Meowth. When the girl human saw Giovanni, she swore at him. "So this is where you've been hiding you foul lit-" Her male companion cut her off by laying a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy Rain, these might not be enemies." He warned, "Of course they are! Huh... Whatever" Rain sighed, not wanting to explain the story to him, and looked around the room. She immediately perked up when she saw Persian still in front of the Rocket Boss. "I'll take care of Persian to cover our escape!" She announced. "Tyrant, use Rock Smash!" Her Tyrannitar lumbered forward, its arm beginning to glow. Before Persian could react, he was sent flying across the room. Rain put Tyrant back into her Pokeball ran to her companion, who looked at Mewtwo. " Who are you, ally or foe?" he asked, "I am on neither side..." Mewtwo grumbled, surprising the man, "Wha- You can speak!?" the man gasped, "Yes... Now if you mean ally against him... sure." Mewtwo responded, "Then help me." the man said. Mewtwo hesitated, thinking, before he realized that if Giovanni was the boss of Team Rocket, he shouldn't stay. "I can help!" Rain said and returned Tyrant to the field, "Tyrant, use your ability!" she yelled, and the mighty pokemon made sand whip up, securing their escape out into the hall.<p>

After escaping a squad of armed grunts, the trio escaped the warehouse base, much to the dismay of Giovanni. Mewtwo stared back from the forest they ran into, "Come on!" Rain yelled as she continued running, scolding Mewtwo on his sudden halt. "We are safe." the Psychic pokemon told her, and they all ceased running, though Rain was hesitant to. "Thank you both.." the man mumble as his Gliscor perched on his shoulder, "But I must leave you..." ""Why?" Rain asked, quite sad, "I sense you are not from here." Mewtwo told him, "You are correct.." the man said, "I am not from this strange land.. Back where I live, animals never had such beastly power nor could they speak... Though I kind of got used to this world and it's "Pokemon", I must go.." "What were you doing here in the first place?" Mewtwo asked and sat on a stone. The man stated simply stated, "I came here to find an apple. An apple from Eden. Have you seen one?" Mewtwo just stared at him. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." "I thought so..." the man mumbled, "But see, that Apple is why I must leave... I must find it, and I know it is here, I sense it." "How?" Rain asked, quite confused, "It is in my blood." the man responded, "Now... I must go." he said and started to walk off, "It has been nice living here... Though I cannot lie, I may have assassinated some denizens here and there..." "What!?" Rain said in shock and stepped back. "Wait." Mewtwo said, "Before you go, what is your name?" "My name?" the man said, "Well, since you helped me, I guess I can tell you." he chuckled, "My name is Ezio Auditore..." "Wow..." Rain mumbled, "What a cool name! I hope to see you again!" "I think you will!" the newly named Ezio chuckled, "I have no idea how to get out of this crazy world and get back to Florence, but I will try to!" "Very well.. It has been nice meeting you." Mewtwo said and crossed his arms. "And I you" Ezio said, "And thanks Rain.. Now... Arrivederci." he mumbled and dashed off, Gliscor flying next to him, and jumped off a nearby cliff. Rain ran over to where he bounced and saw him doing his iconic leap of faith, "Wow... Some man." she said and swooned, "Oh brother.." Mewtwo grumbled, "Now let us go... there is another human place over there." he said and pointed to the glowing lights of a distant town.

000000000000000000000000  
>The group had stopped at a Pokemon Center. Rain held up her Pokeballs. "Nurse Joy, could you take a look at my Pokemon?" The nurse hurried over. "Of course!" She took the balls into a back room. Rain wanted to talk to her new Pokemon friend and opened her mouth to ask him something, but was interrupted by Nurse Joy. "Your Pokemon are feeling much better." she told Rain, who grumbled as she walked over to her, "Thanks!" she jumped up to grab her six Pokeballs. "Come on." Mewtwo said, much to the surprise of the pink haired nurse, "Okay! Okay!" Rain said and followed him out<p>

**A/N: How about that!? I hope you liked the cameo appearance, he belongs to Ubisoft though. I hope you enjoyed and Review!**

**LDR- Hi! The character Rain is actually my own. Rain is the name of my (male) player on Pokemon Soul Silver. If any of you play, keep an eye out for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mewtwo of the Sagas

Chapter 4

A Mystery to be Solved

"Ah..." Rain said as she looked around, "I hate rain."

"That's odd." Mewtwo grunted, "Why is it that you're named after it then?"

"My parents..." Rain responded, "Blame them... So... What is it with you and that Team Rocket boss guy?"

"I thought you would ask." Mewtwo murmured, "But it is not a matter on which I would like to speak of at this time. Now, you're getting wet... Here." he set up a psychic barrier which repulsed most of the drops striking them.

"Thanks." Rain smiled as the water stopped pouring and soaking her, "That's a relief."

"No proble- Huh?" Mewtwo said as he saw a large convoy of black trucks with big red Rs rumble on the street next to them.

"That's Rocket." a civilian woman mumbled to what they guessed was her husband, and a nearby old lady hid her grandkids behind her.

"Move out the way!" a grunt on a Gogoat told a man who was crossing the road,

"Nothing to see here!" another grunt told the masses that were looking on.

00000000

"That was suspicious." Rain said a few minutes after the convoy passed, "That's great for the newspaper!" she started to write down on her pad.

"What could they be doi-HEY!" Mewtwo said as the earth started to tremble under them, nearby civilians were falling with the quake.

"Oof!" Rain landed on her butt, hitting a pile of garbage,

KREEEAAAAAAA! KABBBOOOOOMMMM!

A huge explosion appeared on the outskirts, where the Rocket Facility was!

"Holy spamoni!" Rain said as she saw the mushroom cloud rise up, "What was that!?"

"ARGH!" Mewtwo fell in pain and held his head.

00000000

"Something's wrong!" Palkia said from Spear Pillar,

"What is it!?" Arceus asked his son,

"A tear in space! A big one!" Palkia yelled, "It must be those mongrels! Father the war must continue!"

"That is out of the question!" Arceus growled,

"That is proposterous, sire!" Rayquaza roared, "These humans will tear this world to shreds! We must get rid of them!"

"Silence!" Arceus yelled, "There will be no more on this topic!"

00000000

"Damn..." Rayquaza roared as he and Deoxys floated in space.

"You still can't convince me, dragon." Deoxys chuckled, "I will not lend my DNA clones to help your struggle to annihilate humanity... Unless I get what I want!"

"Look! You are asking too much!" Rayquaza growled, "I will not give you the Supreme Dominion of Space!"

"Well... I guess I won't help you." Deoxys turned away, "That must be a shame really..."

"I can blow you apart!" Rayquaza charged up a hyper beam with plans to destroy her,

"But what would that do?" Deoxys spat, "Then you would get in trouble with the high council again."

"Hmph.." Rayquaza grunted and quit his attack, "We'll speak again on this matter."

"I'm always here and waiting for you, big boy." Deoxys chuckled and Rayquaza left in anger.

00000000

"Argh..." a Rocket scientist groaned as he stood up,

"What in the world happened?" a Grunt grumbled and grabbed his taser gun,

"We must have had an overload..." another scientist announced, "Is the boss safe?"

"He's been evacuated." another grunt walked in and pointed to a helicopter in the sky, "How much damage to the facility?"

"About 68% destroyed." a voice radioed in, it was another helicopter who was inspecting the wreckage, "Ah great, the cops are on their way!"

Surely enough, the sirens of police cars, firetrucks, and ambulances wailed nearby.

"We got to ditch this joint!" a grunt yelled as he helped a scientist get up, "They musn't know what went on here!"

00000000

"Shoot!" Rain said as they neared the epicenter of the explosion, seeing the hoards of paramedics, firetrucks, and police circling around, keeping curious civilians back,

"What went on here?" Mewtwo said in shock,

"This will be front page for sure!" Rain chuckled and started to right,

"Enough of that!" Mewtwo grunted and psychically smacked Rain with her own notepad,

"YEOWCH!"

"Alright! Everybody step back!" a police officer yelled,

"We need to ch- What!?" another officer said as a huge armored truck rolled through,

"Let's go!" a voice yelled, and out of the truck came a squad of heavily armed soldiers,

"Woah!" Rain said in surprise, "Who are those!?"

"Move out the way!" one of the soldiers told an officer, "Alright men! We have to find out what went on here! Alpha-6 out!"

"They're..." Mewtwo said, "They're..."

"Oh my..." Rain mumbled, "They're Black Ops Soldiers! This is horrible! What kinda things were they doing in there?!"

"How do you know those were Black Ops!?" Mewtwos said in shock,

"I'm a reporter, I know stuff." Rain shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly, while they were talking, some yells were heard and the sounds of gunshots resonated from the ruins.

The civilians screamed in shock,

_We need backup! _The Radio chatter of the black ops team blared in Mewtwo's mind, _There's a bunch of grunts defending this underground facility!_

"There's an underground complex!?" Mewtwo said, "What would they have there!?"

"Let's go check it out!" Rain said in excitement,

"It might be too dangerous for you, little human." Mewtwo said,

"Nothing's too dangerous for Rain!" Rain proudly said...

00000000

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Rain screamed as bullets screamed past her,

"I thought you said nothing was too dangerous!" Mewtwo grunted,

"I didn't think you would teleport in the middle of everything!" Rain yelled as she hid behind a corridor.

"Alpha-6! Move out!" a soldier yelled, "We need to stop Team Rocket at all costs!" 

"But why?" Mewtwo thought to himself...


End file.
